1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a motor used in various industrial fields, such as electric vehicles and home appliances, to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have gained more popularity due to harmful environmental effects from the air pollution and an increasing shortage of fossil fuels. Hybrid vehicles use internal-combustion engines to generate power and use electric motors as auxiliary power sources. Electric vehicles use electric motors as their main power sources.
With the development of technologies for a battery and a motor, it is expected that an electric vehicle, known as a pollution-free car, will substitute for “transition” vehicles, such as hybrid cars, since electric vehicles emit no pollutants or carbon dioxide while driving.
The motor of an electric vehicle which functions as an engine converts electric energy supplied from a battery into mechanical energy. Thus, the performance of the battery and the motor is one of the most important factors in determining the power and driving distance of the electric vehicle. Accordingly, to achieve an increase in the power and driving distance of an electric vehicle, an improvement in power density and efficiency of the motor, as well as an enhancement of battery performance, are considered important.
Further, the growing concern of global pollution and its effect on the environment and the introduction of a low-carbon economy have brought the issue of a high efficiency system into a wide range of fields including home appliances and electric automobiles. Therefore, implementation of a high-efficiency motor as a core driving source of a system is increasingly needed.